You Posted What?!?/Transcript
This is a transcript of the episode You Posted What?!?. It's still under construction. Transcript Bree: Guys, the rupture's getting worse. Chase: That's natural gas. We have to fix that leak or it'll explode. Go check the rest of the pipeline for cracks. Bree: On it. (uses her super speed) Chase: Oh, we have to move fast. The whole pipe is unstable. Adam: You ever wondered what it'd be like if we weren't bionic? What's, like, the first thing you'd do? Chase: Not get trapped in these stupid conversations? Adam: You know what I'd do if I wasn't bionic? Try and become bionic. Chase: Can we just do this? Adam: Fine. I'll seal the crack with my heat vision. Chase: Yes, let's shoot blistering heat at highly flammable gas. Adam: I just said that. Were you not listening? Chase: Just let me contain it with my force field first. (uses force field) ''All right, it's only gonna hold for a few seconds. Go '''Adam:' (uses heat vision) Pipe secure. Bree: (super speeds back), Checked all 200 miles --- 70 of which had poison oak (pulls poison oak branch out of her hair) Chase: All right, let's get out of here. Bree: All right, grab on. Chase: Actually, I'm going to take the bus. Adam: Me too. (Boys run out) (Bree super speeds out) (Girl walks out of bushes and looks at the footage on her phone, then clicks 'post') (Theme song plays) (Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo walk into school) Bree: What's everybody lookin' at? Perry: A new viral video. Guess what it's called? "The World's First Bionic Humans". Bree and Chase: What?! Adam: Wait, there are other bionic people? Then why are we working so hard? Chase: She's talking about us. Perry: Yeah, look. Chase: That's yesterday's mission. Bree: Somebody filmed us. Leo: Your secret's out. Everybody's gonna know you're bionic. Perry: Never mind that. Now I can't blackmail Daddy Big Bucks anymore. My gravy train just ran right off the tracks! Bree: Everyone's looking at us. Perry: (to the students) Quit your staring. Scram! So they're bionic. Get to class before they mow you down with their finger missiles. Bree: '''How could this happen? What are we gonna do? '''Chase: I don't know. We're in big trouble. Leo: Wait! I know how we can fix this! We'll convince everyone the video was made with special effects. You know, like those fake videos Adam's always watching. Adam: So "Giant Baby Eats Tokyo" is fake? I should've known. Where are they gonna get a diaper that big? Chase: Leo, that might actually work. Bree: Well, first, we better go tell Mr. Davenport. Adam: Wait, is "Giant Baby Eats London" fake too? Because I just sent $50 to the victim's relief fund. Donald: Let them go. Victor: Oh, I'm not letting any of you go. Adam: Wait. (walks over to S-1) I don't think we met, I'm Adam. S-1: (punchs Adam and Adam flys to the other side of the room) Chase: She bionic...and has super strength. S-1: (while super speed fighting) ''Too bad this is last time I'll be seeing you you. Your brother's kinda cute. '''Bree': (also super speed fighting) ''Adam? '''S-1': No the other one. Bree: Chase? What did Krane do to your brain?Category:2014Category:Season 3Category:Season 3 TranscriptsCategory:TranscriptsCategory:Unfinished Transcripts